Un regalo sorpresa inusual
by Junii-chan
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rukia, fecha que ella pasa por alto, pero no es lo mismo con aquellos que la rodean. [IchiRuki]


FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUKIA!

Jjajaja bueno, como ya deben saber este es un oneshot por el cumpleaños número ? De Rukia Kuchiki. Espero les guste

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Bleach ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, solo los utilizo para crear historias y entretenerlos sin fines de lucro_

**Un regalo sorpresa inusual. **

-Rukia pov-

Era el día trece del mes de enero del año 2014, como normalmente pasa, no me importa en absoluto que mañana sea mi cumpleaños. Es decir, eso simplemente quiere decir que eres un año más vieja y tendré un año menos de vida. ¿Pero, quien soy yo para decir esto?, una shinigami que no tiene "vida". Da igual, no me importa, realmente me importaba una mierda, y es que simplemente para mí es un día como cualquiera. Pero quizás tanto hablar significa que algo extraño sucederá, porque generalmente no lo pienso mucho. Pero en estos momentos por alguna desgraciada razón estoy asustada.

Ichigo dijo que iríamos a la nueva tienda que había abierto hace apenas unos días, vendían muchas cosas que podría interesarme así que me daría un regalo especial por los largos y buenos años que hemos pasado juntos. Es un buen amigo, y seguiré diciendo muchos peros, pero deseo algo más y realmente no sé que es ese deseo. Quizás simplemente es algún sentimiento humano no conocido con anterioridad, o quizás si lo conozco, porque es muy parecido a lo que sentía por Kaien-dono y nunca entendí. La vida me dará la respuesta más tarde… o eso espero.

-Normal pov-

-Dale Rukia que estas sumida en tus pensamientos nuevamente, despierta mujer – Ichigo se acerca a ella y le aprieta las mejillas delicadamente para no hacerle daño- hola! Llamando a Rukia al planeta tierra

-Ichigo detente te eh escuchado los últimos 5 segundos – al ver lo cerca que estaba termina por sonrojarse y patearlo en la cara, ahora Ichigo se había arrepentido de lo delicado que había sido.

-Te eh estado llamando desde hace 10 minutos enana – se acaricia la nuca resignado a haber otra pelea.

-¿En serio? – mira a Ichigo curiosa

-Si, Yuzu quiere que bajemos a cenar ya – se sonroja levemente por la mirada de Rukia

Era muy común el hecho de haber más sonrojos que peleas entre ambos, el 24 de diciembre pasado Ichigo le había pedido salir a comprar unas cosas para la cena al súper-mercado y en camino al mismo, Rukia se le dio por querer conocer el árbol de navidad "central" de Karakura. Resignado Ichigo la acompaño y hasta el día de hoy no se arrepiente, pues al verla con los ojos brillando y esa gran sonrisa en sus labios a Ichigo se le "ilumino el alma", e impulsivamente se acerco a la misma para besarla pero Rukia no entendía que pasaba, inocente de todo lo pensado por el peli naranja, pero esos ojos de duda hicieron que se detuviese a 2 milímetros de sus labios con la escusa barata que tenía un sucio en el cabello y era muy feo así que debía quitárselo. Ella simplemente asintió sin darse cuenta de la cara roja de Ichigo, y, como si nada decide que es hora de irse.

Hasta que una noche antes de dormir que Rukia decide recordar y analizar todo, mientras todo el mundo ya dormía; su corazón latía fuertemente y sabía que estaba sonrojada por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, dejo de dar vuelta al asunto y se decidió por dormir. Desde entonces nada era igual con Ichigo.

-Finalmente se decidieron a bajar, ¿eh? – Dijo Yuzu enojada por la espera que tuvo con aquellas personas – todo el mundo tuvo que esperarlos porque ustedes simplemente estaban charlando, siéntense ahora a comer – Ichigo y Rukia hicieron caso sin reproches, y es que Yuzu daba miedo cuando estaba enojada.

Comieron de manera muy animada con Isshin y sus bromas a Rukia, y Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo fulminándolo con la mirada, luego Isshin corriendo al cuadro de Masaki gritando – Masaki nuestros hijos ya no me quieren - , e Ichigo diciéndole –cállate viejo y ven a comer ahora, ¡deberíamos quitar ese cuadro pronto! - ; y cosas por el estilo. Finalmente después de ver tv en tranquilidad _ya de por sí muy raro_, y hablar mucho sobre cosas graciosas o trágicas que no conocía aún; nos dirigimos a dormir.

12:00 am del día 14 del mes de enero

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RUKIA-CHAN! TE QUEREMOS- todos se habían reunido alrededor de ella, bueno de su cama, bueno de la cama en donde estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Karin y Yuzu; agradecía haberse colocado algo decente para dormir, aunque siempre lo hacía, pero aun así lo agradecía. Tiraron serpentinas y arroz en celebración. Se levantaron y "soplaron la vela del pastel" que era un cup cake con un signo de interrogación como vela, bebieron un poco de vino y regresaron a dormir de nuevo.

En la mañana siguiente Ichigo y Rukia se dispusieron a desayunar de manera rápida para ir de compras por ese día. Ichigo trabajaba en un lugar donde se hacía casi de todo, son más bien los "trabajos sucios", pero tenía una buena paga, y estando en tercer año comenzó a trabajar el doble para sus ahorros universitarios. Actualmente sigue trabajando, y estudia en la universidad medicina. Gana bien para su edad y por el hecho de que vive aun con su padre, entonces le conto a la oji-violeta que por ser diciembre le pagaban un poco más, era unas primas navideñas o algo así que no entendía, de modo que los gastos necesarios y sus ahorros los tendrá intactos, y podrá gastar en lo que quiera para él y para su familia. Fue cuando entendió Rukia porque este la había decidido sacar de la casa a compras y paseo por su cumpleaños… tenía como hacerlo.

Primero fueron al cine vieron una película de terror que les ocasionaba mucha risa de lo irreal que era según ellos, puesto toda la sala gritaba de vez en cuando con alguna escena que salía; como salieron tarde decidieron ir a almorzar en algún lado, e Ichigo quiso llevarla a un buen lugar, no de alta categoría, pero por lo menos de buena categoría que pueda pagar y sea más o menos elegante, no sabía si lograría impresionar a Rukia ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir su vida alrededor de criadas y lujos, pero por lo menos haría el intento de ocasionar algo en la princesa de los kuchiki, grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio la cara de alegría de la misma y escuchar un leve susurro diciendo que era un lugar acogedor y perfecto para ella. Después se decidió por llevarla a comprar algo de ropa, 2 vestidos serian perfectos para ella, y fue muy extraño para ambos esos momentos en los que Rukia salía del vestidor e Ichigo daba una opinión… todas positivas, por lo que tuvo que decidir por ella misma. Antes de ir a la tienda nueva pasaron a comer helados, hasta que finalmente Ichigo recapacito que existía el tiempo.

-Come tu helado rápido enana, van a cerrar la tienda pronto, son las 5 ya.

-Tsk. – simplemente menciono molesta por lo dicho, pero no recriminaría nada ya que había sido muy amable con ella ese día.

-Rukia

-¿Que pasa Ichigo? - de pronto siente como este se acerca lentamente hasta sus labios y se detiene en seco a milímetros de su boca y finge coger una servilleta

-Ten, límpiate la boca, pareces un niño pequeño comiendo helado – voltea la cara a otro lugar para que no esta no vea su sonrojo. Rukia toma la servilleta y se limpia delicadamente sintiendo como el calor se aterriza tan fuertemente en sus mejillas, ya entendía todo, amaba a ese peli naranja, con el seño fruncido y una voluntad de acero, ese era su mal.

Cuando finalmente ambos se tranquilizan y Rukia termina de comer su helado se dirigen a la tienda nueva, que en realidad era una joyería muy antigua en Karakura pero con nuevos objetos. Ella lo sabía, y sabía que él le estaba mintiendo, pero no quiso preguntar nada al respecto.

Entraron y Rukia sintió como el paraíso llego frente su rostro, tenía variedad de objetos de chappy frente ella: pulseras, relojes, cadenas, aretes y topos, incluso anillos! Todos en una sección solo para su querido chappy. Entonces miro a Ichigo y este le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que podía mirar. Fueron juntos hasta la sección que estaba a unos 6 pasos de ellos, y se les acerca una vendedora:

-Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles – dice amablemente.

-Quisiera ver algo para esta enana con motivos de chappys, por favor – dice Ichigo respondiendo a lo dicho por la anterior joven.

-Claro con todo el gusto, ¿algún objeto en especial y valor aproximado?

-Solo valor, que no pase de 1000 yenes por favor, el modelo, tipo o lo que sea lo escoge ella – mira a Rukia - voy a revisar otra cosa así que tomate la libertad que desees – ella simplemente asiente emocionada y se dirige al lugar con la vendedora.

Rukia se había decidido por una pulsera muy colorida con 2 chappys, un corazón rojo y un arcoíris "sonriente" como pensó ella, como dije de los mismos. Tenía un valor solo de 300 yenes así que realmente estaba feliz. Se acerco a la caja para pagar el producto esperando a Ichigo en dicho lugar, mientras tanto Ichigo llevaba con otra asesora de ventas que tenía varios objetos, me pidió la manilla para cancelar todo y nos dirigimos finalmente a la casa.

-Rukia pov-

Yuzu y Karin me dijeron que tenía que arreglarme muy bien porque esta cena iba a ser muy diferente a las comunes, así que simplemente deje que ambas hicieran magia conmigo. Peinándome y maquillándome, me decidí a colocarme uno de los vestidos nuevos que me dio Ichigo, era lindo y perfecto para mi, se ajustaba un poco a mi cuerpo pero no mucho, era color violeta, hacia que mis ojos se resaltaran mas, llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte superior tenia forma de v en el cuello, sin mangas, ya que no hacia frio dentro de la casa por la calefacción. Complete el vestido con unos tacones cerrados de color plata junto unos topos del mismo color. Me mire en el espejo y casi no creía que era yo quien estaba frente a este, mis labios maquillados levemente con un color rosa, mis mejillas lo acompañaban y mis ojos brillaban con una sombra negra difuminada; para completar todo mi cabello había sido cortado, ¿en qué momento?, bueno no me preocupe porque se veía mejor que nunca, llegaba hasta mi mentón y era más manejable, era simple, solo estaba suelto y ya me hacia brillar. Me enamoré de mi misma en ese instante.

Finalmente todas estuvimos listas; las mellizas decidieron vestirse igual con un vestido corto de lunares blanco y negro, unas valeranas rojas y un lazo alrededor de la cintura con el mismo color, solo con brillo en sus labios como maquillaje en sus jóvenes y delicadas pieles. Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras detrás de ambas, hasta que Karin, quien estaba delante de mí hizo seña que me detuviese y Yuzu gritaba con alegría

-Les presento a Rukia Kuchiki, nuestra obra maestra

Entonces ambas bajaron rápidamente y se colocaron en ambos lados de la escalera con los brazos extendidos como mostrando una obra de arte, me sonrojé frente la mirada de todos, estaban los capitanes y tenientes cercanos de la SS como Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya nii-sama, y varios más, todos vestidos de manera elegante, incluso Ichigo que parecía nerviosos e incomodo con el traje de corbata que tenia, ya que se lo ajustaba en esos momentos. Baje lenta y cuidadosamente las escaleras, sintiendo las miradas que me seguían hasta bajar el ultimo escalón, estaba sonrojada, alegre y nerviosa.

-Ichigo pov-

Y ahí estaba ella, brillando como la perla preciosa que era, hermosa, más de lo usual y de lo que yo podía soportar; no entendí como pude permitirme enamorarme de una preciosidad como ella, pero esta noche estaba decidido a dar un paso a ella. Sin importar el resultado final.

-Normal pov-

Todos se acercaron a felicitarla, charlar con ella y alagarla por lo bien que se veía. Ichigo agradecía a sus hermanas mentalmente por como hicieron que se viera Rukia, y a Byakuya por no enojarse como estaba vestida y maquillada, incluso juro ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Era una pequeña fiesta en realidad, en la sala de los Kurosaki, pero deseaban que fuera algo elegante por ser Rukia-chan, la tercera hija de Isshin y la persona que cambio la vida de Ichigo y su familia, por lo tanto las pequeñas decoraciones y los pequeños detalles emanaban elegancia, como la fuente de chocolate con fresas y cerezas alrededor, o la torre de copas de champan que parecía una cascada.

Abrieron los regalos que cada uno les había traído, casi todos con referencia a chappy menos uno que había dado su hermano, que era una orquídea para el cabello, herencia de su hermana Hisana. Cuando finalmente todo se calmó alrededor de Rukia después de 2 horas, Ichigo le llamo para hablar afuera en privado. El primero le busco una chaqueta de sus hermanas para que la utilizara mientras estaban fuera por el frio y salieron de la multitud de la sala a la calma del parque que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Te la has pasado muy bien, ¿verdad Rukia?

-Si - respondió con gratitud en su palabra y mucha felicidad – gracias es el primer año que celebro de esta forma, generalmente me llegan los presentes a la mansión kuchiki y estoy con Renji y Matsumoto todo el día. O por el contrario nii-sama hace una fiesta muy elegante con gente de la alta sociedad y yo tengo que sonreír a todos y ser la "muñequita bien portada"… en verdad se los agradezco, por todo. Incluso a ti por cómo te has portado hoy y me has regalado tantas cosas –dijo finalmente sonrojada y sonríete.

-Todavía falta algo mas – dijo acercándose a ella entregándole una cajita que tenía un collar en forma de copo de nieve, y un papel que decía "te amo Rukia" – pensé que el copo de nieve lucia mas en ti que el chappy tonto ese, además queda perfecto para ti hoy – toma el collar y se acerca a ella por la espalda colocando el collar perfectamente en su cuello – listo

Rukia estaba que lloraba de la emoción del momento y simplemente se dio vuelta para darle un abrazo y decirle gracias miles de veces y que lo amaba igualmente, quizás desde hace mucho tiempo lo había hecho.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es no besarte mujer? – Corresponde el abrazo – creo que mas difícil que vencer a cualquier enemigo – se acerca a ella y la mira fijamente a los ojos – te amo Rukia kuchiki – la besa torpe pero tiernamente siendo correspondido casi inmediatamente por ella – feliz cumpleaños amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la historia?, la deje un poco inconclusa pues tenía sueño y pocas ideas, así que espero les haya gustado de corazón. Si desean un epilogo avísenme en sus comentarios :D porque para la próxima tendré muchas ideas en mi cabeza (el sueño me afecta mucho Jjajaja, son las 4 de la madrugada e.e)**

**por ahora esta marcado como finalizado, pero si ustedes desean yo escribo el epilogo :D**

**Besos y éxitos, gracias por leerme **


End file.
